Tahu
Tahu is the main protagonist and is also one of the heroes in the Bionicle series. He was a hot-tempered and reckless but selfless Toa of Fire and the leader of the Toa Mata team tasked of reawakening the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Due to his transformations of his many forms throughout the story, he eventually become the most powerful Toa to date . Because of his major appearance in the story scenes, Tahu was considered as the main character of the Bionicle series. He was also voiced by Nolan Balzer in the animated series. History Early life Prior to the main event of the storyline, Tahu and the other Toa Mata were once created by the Great Beings as they then placed the Toa into the capsules for hiberation. The Quest in Okoto In the aftermath of the final battle between the Toa Masters and Teridax, Personality Tahu was very strong and brave but was also the fiercest and the most feared. His ideas sometimes clashed with Kopaka's, however they had a mutual respect for each other. His flaming temper could make him hotheaded and irrational at times. Since he had the least patience of the Toa he would jump into a situation without thinking, which could get him, and the other Toa, into a predicament, however this changed as he matured. He was, however, very courageous and fiercely protective of his comrades. As the series progressed, Tahu eventually became forgetful, which was known to get him into trouble. However as Tahu also had a tendency to be very lucky, he always managed to come out on the top. Powers & Abilities Tahu is a skillful master of fire. He controls the power of fire and flame as he uses them to shoot out fireballs at his enemies, Trivia *Tahu was the only Toa Nuva with only one Kanohi Nuva, as the five others that he collected were destroyed during the destruction of Ta-Koro; his Kanohi Nuva has since been returned into the form of an ordinary Kanohi. *Tahu is the only Toa to possess the Rahkshi Powers upon defeating Teridax in Bara Magna as his Golden Armors were likely to have consumed Teridax's Rahkshi powers during the confrontation. Similar Heroes *Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kai Smith (Ninjago) *Dragonoid (Bakugan) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Mega Man X (Mega Man X) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Zuko (Avatar) Gallery Tahu_Nuva.jpg|Tahu Nuva surfing on the lava CGI_Tahu_Mistika.png|Tahu in his Mistika form 70787-tahu.png|Tahu in his new form, Toa Master mol_tahu_contemplating_mask.jpg|Tahu is holding the Kanohi Avohkii Golden_Armor_Tahu.png|Tahu wearing the Golden Armors Movie_Tahu_Nuva_and_Takua_Lava_Surfing.png|Tahu saving Takua from the raging lava Movie_Toa_Nuva_Pohatu_Gali_Tahu.png|Tahu and his friends, Gali and Pohatu waving at the Matoran BJTO-Tahu_Unity_Armor.png|Tahu in his Uniter form. 71308_Set_Combination.png|Tahu united with Ikir in their set forms. Concept_Art_Tahu_and_Ikir_United.jpeg|Concept art of Tahu united with Ikir. BJTO-Lava_Beasts_gang_up_on_Tahu.png|Tahu was about to be overpowered by the Lava Beasts Exo-Tahu_facing_Cahdok.png|Tahu in the Exo-Toa encounter the Bahrag Queens. CGI_Stars.png|Tahu along with the other characters in the STARS sets. Category:Bionicle Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Pure of heart Category:The Chosen One Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:The Messiah Category:Lawful Good Category:Lego Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Martyr Category:Successful Category:Evil exterminators Category:Serious Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Determinators Category:Siblings Category:Famous Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Control Freaks Category:Optimists Category:Adventurers Category:Knight Templar Category:Titular Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Pacifists Category:The Hero Category:Berserkers Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Knights Category:Collector of Powers Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Paragon Category:Anti Nazis Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Victims Category:Immortals Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Guardians Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes from the past Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Angels Category:Parody Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Prehistoric Category:Dimwits Category:Genius Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Conquerors Category:Revived Category:Force of Nature Category:Magic Category:Masters Category:Chi Masters Category:Nature-Lovers